The Mile High Club
by Jewels64
Summary: Another Utter Darkness Outtake. Edward and Bella enjoy each other at a higher altitude


A/N: Okay Utter Darkness fans….it's time for some more Edward and Bella erotica to tide you over while I slave away at killing vampires. I'm feeling very Buffy right now. Now if someone could send Angel or Spike my way…YUMMY!

This particular story for some reason is one of my favorites. Maybe it was because I imagined Rob Pattinson in my pervy head the whole time I was writing it. Thanks for having me revisit this story and share it with you!

Once again: SM owns these characters…I just want to be one….

********************

The Mile High Club

I kept fidgeting in the seat of the Volvo. Bella knew that I was up to something. I would glance over at her and she'd catch me watching her and I'd quickly avert my gaze back to the road again. Ever since I knew we were going to take Carlisle's private jet to Europe, I had lascivious thoughts of Bella running as a non stop movie through my head. I had meticulously planned out each detail right down to the box that was sitting in a shopping bag in the back of the car. Sometimes it paid off to have a sister who was obsessive about fashion. And Alice knew me too well.

Bella reached behind my head as I drove to the airport and scratched her nails lightly against my scalp. I could feel her tugging at errant strands of my hair in between scratches. I loved when she touched me this way and I pushed my head back into her hand relishing the feel of the combined sensations. The more she scratched, the faster I drove. I had plans for my beautiful wife this evening.

We pulled into the private airport and found Carlisle's private jet already on the runway and ready for us. Bella hesitated for a moment at the sight of the human crew. I reassured her like most of the humans who interacted with the Cullen Family, this crew was deeply loyal, discreet and handsomely paid for their services. I removed our luggage from the Volvo and told the crew that we'd be taking the bags onto the plane. Bella's eyebrow raised up slightly when she saw the shopping bag that I carried in as well.

As we entered the cabin I could see Esme's artistic touches everywhere. I smiled thinking about my mother fussing over the details to make this flight perfect. Carlisle had only recently acquired this jet and he was pleased to let Esme have her way with it. It was warm, intimate and very comfortable. Buttery soft butterscotch leather Captains chairs sat off to the side of a well sanded and hand stained wooden table. The grain of the wood was like warm honey. Wall vases contained bright spurts of riotous colorful flowers. Soft peach lighting gave everything a warm patina. The galley was a modern marvel of the best appliances available, not necessary for food preparation but part of well constructed façade.

Bella walked slowly through the plane while her fingertips grazed the surfaces of counter, chairs and walls. "Wow, this thing is like our cottage but with wings," she exclaimed. I smiled at her and as I passed by her to take our luggage into the bedroom compartment I purposely brushed my hips against hers. Electric current shot through the both of us and I could see the hunger flare in her eyes. We stood there for a moment just staring at one another, the gravitational pull becoming stronger by the minute.

"Ahem," I pulled my gaze away from Bella with some degree of difficulty and turned toward the attendent who had just interrupted us.

"Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, " she began nervously. "We are about ready for take off. Is there anything I can get you?"

I smiled at her and I watched her relax immediately and I knew that she would not be a problem for the rest of the flight. "No thank you," I said to her. "Just be sure the crew are well taken care of," I instructed her.

"Yes, sir Mr. Cullen." She fidgeted with the hem of her blouse and looked up at me one more time. "Enjoy your flight."

With a polite thank you from both Bella and I she knew that she would not be needed or to disturb us for the rest of the evening. She headed toward the cockkpit with a fresh thermos of coffee for the crew.

I quickly put the bags in the bedroom compartment and took Bella's hand and lead her to one of the Captain's chairs. I pulled her seat belt out and fastened it across her lap. I could smell her delicious scent coming off her in waves. I brushed her hair back, kissed her ear gently, lightly tugging on her earlobe with my teeth. "Can't be too careful now can we? Be ready Bella, this could be a bumpy night."

I sat back in my chair and fastened my seat belt as well. We reached across the space between the chairs and held hands as the plane began to taxi down the runway. Speed junkie that I am, I always got that brief adrenaline rush as the plane picked up speed, causing the lights on the tarmac to become one long ribbon, the whine of the engines and the gentle pull of the plane as it became airborne. We were on our way.

Once we had reached the desired altitude, I unsnapped my seat belt and reached for the shopping bag that I had brought from home. I walked over towards Bella and stood in front of her and offered the shopping bag to her.

"What's this?" She asked me. She took a peek into the bag and saw the name on the box inside. "Shoes? Why would you give me shoes?" Bella started to giggle and my hard dark stare stopped her laughter immediately.

"Bella, listen to me." My voice was firm and low. She looked up at me through the dark fan of her lashes, her butterscotch eyes glowing. "Go to the bedroom, take off all your clothes, put those shoes on and wait for me."

Bella began to protest but I laid one of my fingers across that full scarlet mouth of hers. "Bella, don't argue with me. I've had 108 years to think about all the different ways of making love to a woman. Not just a woman, _the _perfect woman. You Bella. I'll be waiting. You let me know when you are ready." And with that last statement I unfastened her seat belt, pulled her to me almost roughly and kissed her useless objection right out of her.

Bella stood a swayed lightly for a second. She opened her eyes, smiled at me shyly and then some other emotion crossed her face. She turned and headed towards the bedroom compartment of the plane. She smiled a very enigmatic smile at me as she slowly closed the door, the shopping bag dangling from her hand. I heard the minute click of the door latch and I paced waiting for her to call for me.

And Bella being who she was exacted her small amount of control. She made me wait.

I had all these thoughts rampaging through my head and I smiled to myself when I realized I was beginning to act the part of the horny seventeen year old boy that I never really got to be.

Damn it! She was taking her time. I was about to tap on the door with my knuckles when I heard her clear bell like voice through the door.

"I know you are right outside the door Edward. You can come in now."

I wasn't prepared for what waited for me on the other side of that door. Bella had upped the ante on me. I was stunned by the vision of her naked body draped in a chair. Bella had swept her hair up into long loose curls and tied a red satin ribbon around her dark color of her hair, the redness of her intoxicating mouth, her long, slender, pale body displayed so beautifully in the warm light of the cabin. She had looped each leg over the armrest of the chair, spreading herself wide open for me. Her legs were long and elegant. And the shoes. Oh my god, the shoes.

"So tell me Edward? Is this what you want?" she coyly asked me. Temptress. Witch. Wife.

"Not quite Bella. But we'll get there," I said as I walked around behind her. I looped my hand into her hair and gently pulled her head back exposing the column of her throat. I put my lips to hers and kissed her long and slowly. Slowly I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips. I pushed against them gently and she parted them, allowing me to slip my tongue in and taste her.

I knew that Bella was already wet before I had even entered the cabin. Now her body was reacting to my kisses and I was ready for more. I let go of her hair and walked back around the chair and got down on my knees in between her legs. I stared at her slicked sex.

"Hmmm….lovely. You're getting very wet Bella. But before we do anything I have a very simple question for you." Bella was excited and she was starting to fidget.

"What Edward…?"

I smiled a long crooked smile at her. I always loved the reaction I got when I did that. Sometimes it was the only time I could read her.

"Tell me the truth Bella. Before. When you were human. Did you ever fantasize about me?" Her eyes gave her away momentarily. "Interesting." I whispered in a low voice. I waited a moment and asked her the next question.

"Did you ever touch yourself when you thought about me?"

Bella took in a large gulp of air and I felt strangely exalted "Will you show me Bella? Will you show me how you touched yourself? I want to watch you do it."

Bella shook her head hesitating slightly. "Oh Edward I don't know if I can do this…"

I realized I would have to coach her. "Bella, I want you to touch your breasts, tease your nipples and make them hard for me. Can you do that? As you touch yourself, imagine my tongue there, sucking on them, licking them. Imagine how good it feels…"

Bella took another deep breath and tentatively reached her hands up. Her delicate fingers traced each rose colored nipple and I could see a slight furrow of concentration between her eyebrows for a brief moment. Slowly her face relaxed and I could see she was giving herself over to the sensation. I found myself becoming extremely hard.

"Mmmm. That's very good Bella. Now slowly take one hand down your belly and put it between your legs while you tease your nipple with the other one. I want you to touch yourself where it feels the best. I want you to feel how wet you are. I want to watch you come apart from your own orgasm thinking of me doing these things to you. Only when you come will I join in." My demands were driving ME crazy.

Bella's fingers slid between the slick folds of her sex and she circled her clitoris with gentle circular strokes. Her fingers were getting extremely wet and I knew that she was going to climax soon. I watched her face, her fingers pleasuring both her nipples and her clitoris. I was going insane with desire but I knew she needed her release first. I watched her face, the emotion and the ecstasy building. Her fingers found there way inside her and slowly she would pump them in and out of her pussy and then pay attention to her clitoris again. She was pushing harder, applying more pressure, circling frantically. Her breath was coming faster and I heard her lovely breath of surrender as her orgasm claimed her. The moment she whispered my name, I pulled her fingers out from inside her and slid them into my mouth. She tasted sweet, salty, and delicious.

I immediately pulled her up off the chair and carried her over to the bed. She lay there in wanton abandon watching me as I began to undress frantically. A button got caught and I ripped the rest of my shirt open flinging it aside. Bella teased me by opening and closing her legs playfully, showing me glimpses of the wet hot paradise that I so desperately needed to sink into. I started to undo my belt when Bella sat up suddenly and did it for me. She unzipped my trousers and I felt my cock enclosed in the velvet grip of her hand. She pulled me down on top of her, spread her legs wide open and guided my cock inside her.

It was maddening that hot tight sheath of hers. I lay still for a moment, my lips pressed up against her throat. My hand found one of her breasts and I felt her nipple harden against my palm. I circled it with the flat of my palm, gently teasing while I tasted and nibbled on her throat.

Bella's hips moved under mine and I knew she was ready for me to move. Slowly I pulled my length almost all the way out of her. I smiled at her the sight of that damn red ribbon inflaming me. She smiled back and that was all I needed.

Each stroke came harder and faster than the last one and I could hear my hips slamming into her. She was so wet and I was losing myself in her body. Quickly I flipped her over onto her knees and slammed into her again. This was not going to be gentle. I wanted her hard and fast. I pulled out and replaced my cock with my tongue. I ran my tongue along her plumped sex and drew the moisture out onto my tongue reveling in it's taste. I found her center and I sucked on her clitoris hard. I felt her come all over my tongue and I had to fill her with my cock again. My hands were rough on her hips as I pulled her back onto my cock. I pushed and pulled her with a gentle force. Her cries and whimpers were matching mine. Again and again I plunged into her. Her cries filled my ears and pierced my heart. Her last plea pushed me over the edge.

"Cum for me Edward…" she whispered.

"Bella!" I poured into her, the power of the ejaculation causing me to shudder and collapse on top of her. Quickly I rolled her over onto my chest and we lay there trying to catch our breath. I began to pull Bella's hair from the pins and fanned my fingers through it. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Edward." I felt Bella smile as she whispered those sweet words into my chest. Slowly, playfully I could feel her fingers tracing lazy circles down my stomach. I was starting to stir again.

I reached up and untied the ribbon from around her neck. I smiled as I held in my fingers.

"Did you like that?" Bella asked me.

With a quick motion, I tied it around my cock and said "Do You?"


End file.
